Crossdressing Love
by werewolvesqueen
Summary: My first story on fanfic...A mysterious girl shows up at Shigure's and Ritsu seems to fall for her, why? because she's a crossdresser as well! Mature just in case :Akito's dead and the curse is broken
1. Chapter 1

**My first story written on Fanfic... please, enjoy!**

**Warnings: some mentions of possible yaoi**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fruits Basket characters...only my OCs**

**Chapter 1: "Why Me?"**

**"Get back her young lady!!" a man yelled chasing a girl out of a traditional Japanese house.**

"**No! I'm running away and there's nothing you can do about it" she yelled back.**

**As she ran towards the forest, her short dark brown hair flowed behind her, old red backpack on shoulders, sprinting like there's no tomorrow. The man stopped as she ran into the woods.**

"**Fine! Don't bother coming back! You're not welcome anymore!" he screamed then stomped back into the house.**

"**Good!"**

**The girl ran still, as fast as her legs could take her. Her black hoodie wrapped around her as her torn up sneakers hit the ground. Her brown eyes shown with tears that were now falling freely down her face. Then suddenly she tripped after running for an hour strait. Skidding to a stop, face first se laid, sobbing.**

"**That ass! It's sniffle all his fault!" then she sat up on her knees looking at her now torn hands, "great."**

**She wiped away the now dried tears off her face and stood up only to fall back down. She rolled to her back, sitting and looked at her bloody knees.**

"**Even better."**

**She took off her backpack and sat up against a tree. Taking out an old shirt, she wiped the blood covered knees. Suddenly a voice came from a distance.**

"**Yuki, did you hear that?" came a girl's voice.**

"**Yes Tohru, I did. You go back to the house and get Kyo and Shigure" a boy's voice responded.**

"**Oh crap" the wounded girl whispered.**

**There was some rustling as she tried to get away. But after rounding a tree, she walked into a chest. For a moment she stood still, afraid to move then the 'chest' stepped back. Slowly the girl looked up from the lab coat covered chest to the handsome face of its owner. He had short black hair with it hanging over one eye.**

"**Sorry" she whispered and tried to run past him only to be caught by the man.**

"**You're injured, I'm a doctor. Please, let me have a look before you go running off again" he exclaimed.**

"**Hatori! Who have you got there? The culprit of the noise poor Tohru heard I presume. Good job, Haa-san!" another male in a male kimono said happily.**

**He had short dark brown hair and an older look to him. (Though he doesn't seem to act it.)**

"**Shigure, this young lady is hurt. Let's take her inside so I can clean up her wounds."**

**Shigure stopped and looked at the girl for a moment then back at Hatori, nodding.**

"**Of course! We can't leave such a pretty young lady alone, wounded at night. Bring her in, you know where the first-aid kit is" Shigure exclaimed.**

"**Look, I don't need you t clean my wounds or whatever. Just let me go and I'll be out of your hair" the girl said walking away, but couldn't because she was restrained by Hatori.**

**She looked at her wrist being held and pulled. Nothing. She pulled again, still nothing.**

"**Let go!"**

"**No. If your wounds are left untreated, they could get infected" he informed, as he started to drag her in the direction of the house.**

"**Ya? And what do you care?" she struggled in vain against his grip, "come on, let go!"**

"**Well I at least think we should get the curtsy of knowing your name," Shigure started, walking after them, "after all, you were on my property."**

**The girl stopped, shrugging and stared at him.**

"**Zuka. Zuka Yamatoki."**

"**Well Zuka, how about we just get your wounds cleared up and you can stay awhile and tell us why you happened to stumble on my land."**

**Shigure's House**

**Tohru had made tea as Hatori was wrapping Zuka's knees and palms at the low table. Shigure, Yuki and Kyo were also sitting, staring at the newcomer.**

"**Take a picture, it'll last longer" Zuka snapped at them.**

"**My, my, aren't we an angry one" Shigure teased.**

"**My, my, aren't we a stupid one" she retorted.**

"**Ouch that hurt, that really did. Haa-san, tell her to apologize" Shigure whined.**

"**You walked right into that, idiot, don't cry to Hatori because you're stupid" Yuki explained.**

**Zuka snickered as Tohru walked in with tea.**

"**How are your cuts? I hope there not too bad" Tohru exclaimed as she put the trey down.**

"**Nah. Nothing too bad. But Mr. Work is my Life over here thinks it still needs to be wrapped" Zuka stated, pointed to Hatori.**

**Suddenly….. "Hello Everybody!! I have come to brighten your day!!"**

"**Oh no, please tell me it's not him" Zuka muttered.**

**The sliding door slammed open and in walked in a long white-haired man.**

"**Aaya!! I've missed you so! Where have you been?!" Shigure asked dreamily.**

"**My little 'Gure-san, no need to worry! I'm here now" the white-haired man exclaimed.**

**He rushed over to Shigure, grabbing both his hands.**

"**Shigure."**

"**Ayame."**

"**Will you two stop it? You are so loud" Kyo said and stomped upstairs.**

"**Ayame, why are you here?" Hatori asked putting, away the first-aid kit.**

"'**Tori-san, who is this?" Ayame stood up.**

**Zuka had her hood up and over her face. Ayame pulled the hood off.**

"**Zuka-chan! I haven't seen you in so long! Why are you hiding from me?"**

**Zuka pulled away, glaring.**

"**Because, the last time I saw you, you tried to put in a dress. I hate dresses" Zuka shivered.**

"**You know each other?" Shigure asked.**

"**Sadly" Zuka muttered.**

"**Oh yes! She was the delivery girl for my paper. Best paper girl ever" Ayame explained.**

"**Ayame, you didn't answer my question, why are you here?" Hatori repeated.**

"**Oh right. I came here with Ritsu because he was so nervous, that I was the only one who could help him!"**

**Right then a very shy looking, girl kimono wearing 'boy' walked in. 'He' has his hair in a half ponytail and a yellow and green flowered kimono. Zuka stared for a minute then back at Ayame.**

"**That's just cruel Ayame! Forcing a boy into a girl kimono! And a wig too!? For what, your own selfish inspiration?" she yelled.**

**Everyone in the room froze. Nobody moved. Suddenly….**

"**I'm SORRY!! You were kind enough to walk me ALL THE WAY HERE AND I GET YOU YELLED ATTTTTTT!! I'M SO USELESS, I DON'T DISERVE TO LIVVVVVEEEEE!!" Ritsu spazzed.**

"**Uh wait, it's not your fault…I mean I was angry at Ayame, not you" Zuka explained.**

"**Please, TAKE YOUR ANGER OUT ON ME INSTEAD!! DO YOUR WORST, PLEASE!! I WANT TO MAKE IT UP!!"**

**Ritsu was now right in her face almost crying, holding both her hands.**

"**Ayame didn't force you into that, did he? Blush I'm sorry; I shouldn't have assumed you were forced. I mean you wear what looks best on you, right?" Zuka said.**

**Ritsu stopped and looked at her.**

"**No, don't apologize!! I should be brave enough to wear mens' clothes!! Please, don't apologize!"**

"**Really, you don't have to take the blame. It wasn't your mistake, it was mine. I'm sorry. I hope I didn't upset you too much" Zuka stated.**

**Everyone looked at her.**

"**Why are you being so nice to Ritsu but not me?" Shigure whined.**

**Zuka snapped her head in his direction angrily, "because he's not a kidnapper, who won't let me leave 'till Mr. SMARTY PANTS OVER HERE CLEANS MY WOUNDS THAT WERE BARELY SCRATCHES. He also is not an IDIOT!!" Zuka yelled.**

**Shigure hid behind Ayame, clinging over his shirt looking over his shoulder. Hatori sighed as he stood up.**

"**There's no sense in yelling. You're just making Ritsu more upset" he said as he walked out of the room with the first-aid kit.**

**Zuka glared at Shigure until she felt a tap on her hand. Turning her head to Ritsu, whose head was down.**

"**Please don't get angry with Shigure. He just doesn't want anyone hurt" he said quietly.**

"**Sigh Alright, whatever. You know, you don't have to defend him. He's big boy, I think he can handle a little yelling by an 18 year old girl."**

"**No! My Shigure is very sensitive!" Ayame yelled.**

"**Shut up you! You're worse than him!" Zuka yelled back.**

**Yuki chucked at the sight of his brother and Shigure huddled in a corner as Zuka glared at them. Tohru was worried like always. Kyo walked in and upon seeing Ayame and Shigure, he started to laugh until he cried.**

"**Man, that's pathetic. Two full grown men afraid of a teenaged girl! That's rich!"**

**Zuka then glared at Kyo. Ritsu started to panic as the two of them got into a staring match.**

"**Um…please don't argue…please" he pleaded.**

"**What's wrong with that carrot top?! You don't know how dangerous I am! I don't see you standing up to me!" Zuka exclaimed, ignoring Ritsu.**

"**What?! Who you callin' carrot top, manly woman?!" Kyo yelled back.**

**Zuka stood up glaring. With all the loose clothes she wore, gave her a boyish figure. Large lack hoodie, loose ripped jeans, short hair; it was rather masculine.**

"**That the best you got carrot? Manly woman? Ha, than I guess that makes me more masculine than you."**

**Kyo was red with anger as he got into a fighting stance.**

"**Oh ya?! Bring it on! You think you can take me?" Kyo yelled.**

"**A kindergartener could take you!" Zuka retorted.**

**Tohru had had enough and stood up.**

"**Please, don't argue. Can't we work this is out without yelling?" she pleaded.**

**Both Kyo and Zuka looked at her, putting their fists down. Zuka sat down and drank her tea.**

"**You're not worth my time."**

"**Hmp!" and Kyo left again.**

"**Zuka? Why do you pick fights with everybody?" Ayame asked.**

"**I don't, they should know better than to bother me" she stated.**

"**E-excuse me, Zuka. But…well I was wondering… how you know Shigure?" Ritsu asked.**

"**I don't."**

"**She was wondering through the woods and Hatori found her. He wanted to clean her wounds" Shigure stated.**

"**Oh my goodness! What happened?" Ritsu asked, worried.**

"**I was running and I tripped. It's nothing, so may I leave?"**

**Hatori walked in with his coat on.**

"**No. You shouldn't be out this late at night. If you have somewhere to go, I'll drive you. But from what it seems, you're a runaway."**

**Zuka blushed and looked down.**

"**I'll be fine. There's nothing out at night that could hurt me. I'm not worried" Zuka said and stood up, grabbing her bag.**

"**Oh? You haven't heard that a robber just got loose? They say he killed a man in the town next to this. Can't find him anywhere" Shigure informed.**

**Zuka stopped at the door as Tohru and Ritsu looked up terrified.**

"**Killed?" the 3 of them asked at the same tie.**

"**You can't go out there now!!" Tohru yelled.**

"**What if the robber finds you?! No! You must stay here!! That is, if it's okay with Shigure…" Ritsu exclaimed.**

**Hatori somehow snuck out unseen as Tohru and Ritsu were at Zuka's side. Shigure came out from behind Ayame. And Yuki had magically disappeared during everything.**

"**I don't mind at all" suddenly a crash of thunder was heard, "oh and look. Seems like you can't leave even if you wanted to."**

**Zuka stood there for a minute then ran to the front door, opening it.**

"**Hatori!! Get back here!! Don't leave me with these crazy people!!" she dropped to her knees, "NOOOOO!!"**

"**Oh come on, Zuka-chan! It'll be fun! A sleepover will be wondrous!" Ayame exclaimed, dragging her inside.**

**Once back inside the dining room, Zuka hit her head against the wall.**

"**Why me?"**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2: Sleepover**

**The sleeping arrangement was simple. Well on paper it was. Ayame would sleep in Shigure's room, Ritsu in Yuki's room and Zuka in Tohru's.**

"**This sucks. No offence Tohru, but I don't know how you deal with them."**

**Tohru and Zuka were in Tohru's room setting up an extra bed for Zuka on the floor. Tohru was wearing pink p-js as Zuka wore her hoodie and some red pajama pants she borrowed from Tohru.**

"**They're very nice once you get to know them. Shigure and Ayame just like joking around."**

"**Whatever you say. Anyway, you and Yuki are a thing, right?" Tohru blushed, "oh don't think I haven't noticed."**

"**Yes we are."**

"**That's cute. What about carrot top? He single?" Zuka questioned.**

"**No, he's going out with Kagura. She's nice but rather…expressive of her love. They're a good couple." **

**Tohru sat on her bed as Zuka sat on her makeshift bed. Zuka looked at her crossed legs.**

"**And…what about Ritsu? He single?" she asked more quietly than before.**

"**Oh Ritsu? I think so?"**

**Zuka blushed and looked away. Tohru saw and smiled.**

"**Do you…like Ritsu?"**

**Zuka turned, even redder, "no! I was just wondering!"**

**She got under the covers and pulled it over her head.**

"**Night" came a muffled voice under the blanket.**

"**Good night."**

**Tohru turned off the lights and lay down.**

**At midnight, Zuka woke up thirsty. She got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen. When she got there she grabbed a glass and filled it with water.**

"**Hello?" came a small voice from the hall.**

**Zuka stepped in the hall and saw Ritsu in men's pajamas, his hair in a full ponytail. She smiled.**

"**Hello Ritsu. What are you doing up so late?" Zuka asked as she led him into the kitchen.**

"**Oh…well I…was thirsty" he stammered.**

**Zuka sat on the counter as Ritsu got a glass. He filled it up and sipped it quietly.**

"**I'm sorry for disturbing you" Ristu said and walked towards the door.**

"**Wait, stay. I don't mind company; well only if it's not Ayame, Shigure or Kyo. I'd take you over them any day."**

**Ritsu turned back to her, blushing.**

"**Really? You enjoy my company? I mean, you're not ashamed to be around me?" he asked.**

**Zuka put her cup down and hopped off the counter.**

"**Why would I be ashamed to be around you? Because you dress like a girl? Ha! Have you seen me? I dress like a guy. It'd be hypocritical to be ashamed around a fellow cross dresser" Zuka laughed.**

**Ritsu blushed more and looked down.**

"**If you don't mind me asking…why do you dress up like a guy? I think you'd be a…beautiful girl" Ritsu stammered.**

**Zuka now blushed.**

"**Well cough I cross dress because of my parents."**

**Ritsu looked at her confused. She sighed and started walking to the dining room, motioning Ritsu to follow. They both sat and she sighed again.**

"**Alright, when I was younger, my mother decided that I would be the perfect ballerina for her friends show. So from then on, I was put in ballet classes. 13 years of intensive ballet, I began to hate it. The recitals, shows, practice, it was torture after about year 6. I started to despise my 'perfect figure' as mom always bragged about. So I started to cover it up with loose clothes, large sweatshirts, large shoes. I felt more comfortable that way, I could go out and not care what people think about me. It was liberating. Then my parents found out and they were not happy. They bought more skirts and tight shirts for me, trying to 'get their daughter back.' I rebelled, dropped out of ballet, dressed like a guy all the time, even bought a guys' uniform for school. After graduation, they were forcing more things on me and finally I decided to get away from it all. And here I am."**

**Ritsu listened intensively, staring.**

"**Wow…my reason is pathetic compared to yours!! I can't do anything right!! I even give cross dressers a bad name!!" he spazzed.**

"**Ritsu, it doesn't matter what your reason is. If you're comfortable with yourself then everyone else can kiss your ass."**

**He stopped and looked at her.**

"**Well…I do think…I look okay in my kimonos."**

**Ritsu blushed in embarrassment and Zuka sat closer.**

"**Okay? You look gorgeous in those." **

"**Oh no, not me! I'm not gorgeous!" Ritsu blushed harder.**

"**Trust me, you'd look good in anything you wear" Zuka reassured.**

**With that Zuka winked and stood up.**

"**You should probably get back to bed now, it's late" Zuka stated.**

**Ritsu, now red as a tomato, nodded and ran off.**

**The next morning, it was still raining. Everyone was at the table, eating. Zuka looked out the window, sulking. **

"**Have you cooled off since yesterday, my dear Zuka-chan?" Ayame asked happily, drinking his tea.**

"**No."**

"**Ohhhh, why are you in such a bad mood?" Shigure added.**

"**Leave me alone."**

"**I hate days like this! And why do you people have to be here?!" Kyo yelled and left (yet again).**

"**I agree with carrot top about the first part" Zuka said.**

**Shigure yawned.**

"**Oh my poor 'Gure-san! Did I keep you up all night?" Ayame asked.**

"**My dear Aya, it was worth it" Shigure stated, flirtatiously.**

**Ritsu, Tohru and Zuka blushed.**

"**Shigure, stop being an idiot. You're an embarrassment" Yuki said irritated, then pointed to Ayame, "and you. You're a joke."**

**Ayame gasped his heart.**

"**Yuki! That hurt! You'd say such a thing to your dearest older brother?" he clung to Shigure, who hugged him.**

"**Yes."**

**Zuka snickered.**

"**Hm…I just remembered something from last night. Talking came from this room. It sounded like Ritsu and Zuka. Were you two talking here in the middle of the night" Shigure asked, smirking.**

**Ritsu blushed madly as Zuka coughed looking away.**

"**What's this?! The middle of the night? What were you two up to so late at night?" Ayame exclaimed.**

"**Nothing like what you're thinking! We talked and had water. Nothing perverted like you think!" Zuka yelled.**

**The two men giggled, causing Zuka to blush.**

"**Its true, we had both woken up because we were thirsty. Nothing happened, really" Ritsu whispered.**

"**Really? So you didn't take advantage of our little Ritsu? Of course I didn't think Ritsu would mind that much" Ayame stated.**

"**No, I didn't take advantage of Ritsu! Perverts!" Zuka yelled, Ritsu blushed.**

"**Me? A pervert? I wasn't the one hitting on Ritsu" Shigure defended.**

**Zuka froze. Tohru and Yuki turned to Zuka.**

"**I…I wasn't hitting on Ritsu."**

"**Oh? Really? Then what was it? 'You look gorgeous in that. Trust me, you'd look good in whatever you wear'" Ayame mocked.**

**Zuka blushed clenching her teeth.**

"**That… she was just…making me feel better…she wasn't hitting on me" Ritsu laughed nervously.**

"**Ritsu, Ritsu, Ritsu, you truly don't understand the concept of flirting" Shigure said.**

**Zuka stood up and left.**

"**Oh my, I think we upset her."**

**Tohru stood up and followed Zuka. Yuki stood up, hit Shigure and Ayame and left as well.**

"**Ritsu, when someone calls you gorgeous, it usually means they like you. She's not the type to just go around, calling people gorgeous" Aya explained, braiding his hair.**

**Ritsu looked down, "  
she…was just…you think she was hitting on me?"**

**Shigure and Ayame smiled, scheming.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Avoiding the Unavoidable**

**Next day**

**Zuka avoided Ritsu, Ayame and Shigure at all costs. Luck for her (sarcasm), Yuki, Tohru and Kyo had a school field trip for a week. And Ritsu and Ayame were staying a couple days more, for it was still raining. At the moment, Zuka was in the kitchen making lunch. She wore a pair of loose jeans with chains, her favorite black hoodie and loose socks.**

**"Oh... Zuka-chan…I didn't know you were in here…please just ignore me" Ritsu said quietly as he walked over to the fridge.**

**Zuka froze, looking from the corner of her eye. Ritsu was wearing a little blue kimono with a dark blue sash around his waist. His hair was straight down, hanging off his shoulders. Zuka blushed looking back at her rice balls.**

**"Um…Ritsu? Would you like a rice ball? I made enough, so I have extras that I won't eat…here" she held out her hand that had a rice ball in it.**

**Ritsu turned to her, milk bottle in hand. Zuka was turned away but was looking at him. He blushed and nodded.**

**"If you don't want it. I wouldn't want to take your food."**

**She turned all the way around and stuck her arm out full out, slightly blushing, head down so her layered, chin length hair hid her eyes.**

**"Not at all. Here. If you want another, I have extra rice" Zuka offered.**

**Ritsu took a small step forward, grabbing it. Their hands lightly brushed.**

**'Oh I hope I'm doing it right…just remember what Shigure and Ayame said…I hope I can make them proud' Ritsu thought, purposely keeping his hand against hers for a little longer than needed.**

**Zuka blushed and pulled her hand away, turning back around.**

**"Thank you" Ritsu stated quietly then ran out.**

**Slight yaoi**

**Shigure and Ayame were waiting in Shigure's room. They were both sitting on his bed. Shigure lay on his back and Ayame was laying, back against the wall, legs next to Shigure.**

**"Do you think it worked, my dear Aaya?" Shigure asked, propping up on one elbow.**

**Ayame smirked, playing with his own hair, "of course, 'Gure-san. We are the masters of love after all."**

**Shigure lay back down, smirking as well, then got a great idea. Sitting up fully this time, he looked at Ayame devilishly.**

**"What are you scheming?"**

**"What if we mess with Ritsu a bit, just for the hell of it?"**

**Ayame thought.**

**"Oh and what do you propose, my little 'Gure?"**

**Shigure smirked wider and started to climb onto Ayame. He straddled his waist, hands on either side of the white-haired man, putting his mouth on his left ear.**

**"Playing naughty, are we Shigure?" Ayame asked seductively, as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders.**

**"Giggle Here he comes."**

**Shigure brought his lips a millimeter away from Ayame's and closed his eyes, as did Ayame. All in all, it was a very compromising position to be in. Ritsu opened the door and ran in, still facing the door as he closed it.**

**"Shigure-san, Ayame-san I think it…w-w-worked" Ritsu blushed as he turned seeing the two men almost kissing.**

**They pulled away and turned to him, smirking. Ayame still had his arms around Shigure's neck, playing with his hair.**

**"Oh, hello Ristu. Sorry you had to walk in on that. Didn't know when you were coming back up so we decided to have some fun" Shigure explained.**

**Ayame giggled as Ritsu turned scarlet, stuttering. Shigure climbed off him and sat up.**

**"You were saying?"**

**"Um…oh…i-it w-worked. I th-think. She t-turned a-away quickly. And I think I saw a blush…" Ritsu looked down, still a bit shell shocked.**

**"Good, good. Time for phase two."**

**Shigure and Ayame smirked (again) as Ritsu gulped.**

**Meanwhile, in the kitchen Zuka was blushing.**

**'What's wrong with me?! Ugh, I'm acting like a school girl with a crush. Okay, think logically. He touched my hand; that was an accident. But he stayed there for a moment: he…froze up? Oh I don't know!' she argued in her head.**

**She shook her head and grabbed her rice balls, taking them into the dining room.**

**4 o'clock**

**Zuka lay on her bed, staring holes into the ceiling.**

**"Still raining." sigh**

**Her eyes grew heavy as she grew tired. After about 15 minutes of sleeping, there was a knock at her (Tohru's) door. She was in a deep sleep and didn't hear it. Slowly the door opened slightly, Ritsu peaking his head in.**

**"Zuka?" he whispered.**

**Opening the door more, he stepped in, closing it behind him. He looked at her sleeping form on the futon. Her bangs hung in her face as she tilted it towards him still asleep. Her breathing was soft as her chest rose and fell. Again he gulped as he sat on his knees next to her.**

**"Zuka?" he asked quietly.**

**Zuka slowly opened her eyes, rubbing away the sleep. She looked at him confused as she sat up.**

**"Hm? Oh…hi Ritsu."**

**Ritsu flushed slightly.**

**"I'm sorry I woke you! Please forgive me! I'm so sorry!"**

**Ritsu looked panicked. Zuka laughed and held up a silencing hand.**

**"Don't worry about it. I was waking up in a bit anyway. So…what's up?"**

**Ritsu looked down in his lap. Taking a deep breath, he looked up.**

**"Wouldyouliketohavedinnerwithme?" he asked quickly.**

**Zuka blinked, "what? Talk slower."**

**"inhales would you…like to have dinner…with me…just me?" he asked nervously playing with the hem of his kimono.**

**Zuka was silent for a moment.**

**"I mean, if you don't want to, I understand! I knew you probably didn't…"**

**"Sure."**

**"Really? I meant it as a date you know…if you don't feel the same…I understand" Ritsu said, close to tears.**

**Zuka smiled and kissed his cheek, leaning towards his ear.**

**"As long as I don't have to wear a dress."**

**Ritsu blushed and shook his head, "oh no, of course not! Not if you don't want to! You should wear what you're comfortable in!"**

**Zuka smiled, "what time?"**

**"Um…6 o'clock. Shigure and Ayame said they'd make dinner for us. Um…could you meet me in the dining room?" Ritsu asked.**

**"Okay, I'll see you then I guess."**

**Ritsu got up, "bye."**

**6:00 kitchen**

**Ritsu was fidgeting as Ayame finished putting his hair into a quarter ponytail.**

**"Ritsu, stop moving and let me finish" Ayame exclaimed.**

**"Ritsu stopped moving and closed his eyes, took a deep breath and stood when Ayame pulled away. He turned to Shigure and Ayame smiling shyly.**

**"How do I look?"**

**Ritsu wore a light pink kimono with white flowers, held together with a dark pink sash. His hair was tied up with a white ribbon. He looked adorable…and very much like a girl.**

**"Hey, I hope I'm not late" came Zuka's voice from the doorway.**

**The 3 of them turned to her. Ritsu blushed as Zuka smirked. She wore black trousers, a white button-up shirt tucked into her pants, black suspenders, a back open suit jacket and wore her hair pin straight, layered covering her face. She looked hot…and very much like a guy.**

**"Not at all, why don't you two go into the dining room and wait. We'll serve dinner soon" Ayame said, pushing them.**

**Ritsu and Zuka sat down at the table that now had 2 candles lit, flowers in a vase and set for 2. Ritsu didn't look up from his lap, a blush staining his face. Zuka smirked, leaning forward on her elbows. Ritsu turned his eyes up to her.**

**"So, when did you get the courage to ask me on a date?"**

**"Um…well…Shigure and Ayame said…I should ask you before…someone else did" Ritsu stuttered, playing with his hair.**

**Zuka laughed, leaning towards him, grabbing his hand. He squeaked at the contact, looking up fully at her smiling face.**

**"You don't have to be nervous around me. I won't judge you," she pulled his hand towards her, kissing his hand, "that'd be hypocritical, 'member?"**

**Ritsu blushed, giggling nervously. Zuka smiled and kissed his hand again causing another giggle. She kissed all over his hand causing another giggle, her eyes never leaving his as he giggled. The Shigure and Ayame walked in with trays covered with silver covers. They placed one in front of each of them then walked back out. Ritsu and Zuka opened their platters to see…grilled cheese! Zuka laughed loudly.**

**"Oh yes, grilled cheese is the most romantic food on Earth" she said, sarcastically, laughing.**

**"I think it's sweet. I mean they were nice enough to make us dinner" Ritsu said quietly.**

**Zuka smiled as Ritsu's kindness.**

**"Sure, very sweet," she took a bite as did Ritsu, "so tell me about yourself. I mean other than what I already knew."**

**Ritsu looked up, sandwich in hand looking sooo cute. He smiled smally.**

**"Oh well…my parents own the family spa" he noted, taking another bite.**

**"Really? That's so cool! Do you…get along with your parents?"**

**Ritsu looked at her and smiled, "at first they were…weird about me dressing like a girl. But now they're better. My mother now loves to play with my hair or dress me up."**

**Zuka smiled but had a sad look in her eyes.**

**"That's good."**

**They talked for about 2 hours. They joked, laughed and…well on Zuka's part, flirted to no end. At the moment, they were sitting, knee to knee; Ritsu had his hand over his mouth, giggling as Zuka told him how great he would look in some of the dresses she was forced into by her mother. Ritsu was sporting a blush the whole time.**

**"Oh no, I don't think so."**

**"No really! It'd look gorgeous on you. I however, hated every second of it. It was a little short and I have very manly legs. You, though, look like you have rather feminine legs, and I mean that as a compliment."**

**Zuka laughed as Ritsu turned away. She leaned forward towards his ear feeling him tense.**

**"I should have brought them with me, so I could see them on you" she whispered seductively.**

**Ritsu was scarlet as he turned towards her. She looked deeply into his eyes and leaned forward more. And right as their lips were about to collide, Shigure and Ayame fell through the door. Ritsu and Zuka turned to them. Zuka looked like she was going to kill them as Ritsu looked like he was about to die of embarrassment. He stood up, Zuka looking up at him.**

**"Thank you for a wonderful night. I should be going to bed. Sweet dreams" and he was gone.**

**Zuka turned to the 2 and glared. They laughed nervously and ran.**

**"Get back here!!"**


	4. NOTICE!

Notice:

Notice:

I've been realllllllly busssssy so I'm sorry if I don't update for a while!! I'm SOOOOO SORRRRRRRRY!! I'll update as soon as I can!! Promise!!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Part One: The Family**

**The morning after Ritsu and Zuka's date, Zuka was the only one awake. She was in the dining room drinking tea. She thought about her date and smiled. Suddenly there was a yawn. Zuka turned to see a sleepy Ritsu standing in the doorway. He rubbed his eyes with the long shirt. (Looking oh so very cute.)**

**"Oh! blush Hello Zuka-chan. How did you sleep?" he asked quietly.**

**Zuka smirked, "very well, how about you? Come sit."**

**He nodded and sat down next to her.**

**"Very well, thank you" he responded.**

**"Would you like some tea?"**

**Zuka poured him a cup. She handed it to him, scotching closer as she did it.**

**"Thanks."**

**"Cough Um Ritsu…I…um…never mind."**

**Ritsu looked forward and kissed him lightly. He was frozen and it took him a moment to realize what was going on. Once he did, he closed his eyes kissing back.**

**'Wow! My first kiss! I feel so…loved. And warm. Oh, her lips are so soft' Ritsu thought, smiling.**

**Zuka pulled away to see Ritsu, who still had his eyes closed. Once he opened them, he blinked as she giggled.**

**"You're so cute, Ritsu."**

**He blushed and looked down.**

**"That was your first kiss, wasn't it?"**

**Warning: slight lemon ahead**

**He blushed more and shyly nodded. Zuka smiled and kissed again, this time more passionately Ritsu responded and wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she held his waist. Ritsu felt something wet and warm along his bottom lip. Curious, he opened his mouth slightly and gasped when he felt a smooth, wet tongue assault his own tongue. Inexperienced, he tried to copy its movements, moaning as it slid along his. Zuka moaned in return when he sucked on her appendage. She wasn't use to such a gentle, inexperienced kissed and had to admit, she liked it. Pulling him closer, she started to run her hands though his hair.**

**Crash**

**"Good morning…oh my, I think we interrupted something, 'Gure-san" Ayame said in the now open doorway with Shigure, who was snickering.**

**Ritsu and Zuka pulled away as Ritsu looked like a deer in a headlight. Zuka was pissed that, yet again, her kissed was interrupted. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his waist.**

**"Yes, you were! Now leave before I get really angry! Go molest each other in Shigure's room or whatever! Just go!" she yelled.**

**Shigure smirked and wrapped his arms around Ayame's waist.**

**"Alright, alright. We'll go. Come on Aaya, let's go have some fun in my office."**

**And they left. Zuka sighed angrily then looked back at Ritsu, smirking.**

**"Now, where were me?"**

**Ritsu giggled and kissed her sweetly. Yet it turned passionate quickly. He was loving the sensation he was giving him. A warm, fuzzy, needy feeling. He wanted more; more contact. As soon as that thought entered his mind, he got nervous. E felt guilty for being so selfish for wanting more than Zuka was giving him.**

**'No, I should be grateful with what I have! I'm so selfish! How could I ask for more?!' he yelled in his head.**

**Zuka sensing something wrong, pulled away and looked at Ritsu. He looked down, clearly bothered.**

**"Have I gone too far? I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable…that was not my intention."**

**Ritsu looked at her, shaking his head furiously, "oh no! Not at all! It's just…I'm so selfish."**

**Zuka looked at him for a moment, laughing slightly.**

**"You're not selfish by any means! Who told you that?" she asked.**

**"No one."**

**"Then how are you selfish?" she retorted.**

**"Because I… you give me an amazing kiss and all I can think about is WANTING MORE!! I'M SORRY!! I'M A PERVERT, A FITHY PERVERT!!"**

**Zuka couldn't help but laugh at what she was hearing. Ritsu…a pervert. Now that was a funny thought, Ritsu just looked at her confused.**

**"Ritsu moves closer if you wanted more," she pressed her mouth to his ear, "just ask. In no way are you a pervert, trust me. I know perverts."**

**He blushed turning away, feeling stupid. As he turned, he inadvertently gave Zuka better access to his pale, slender neck. Ritsu gasped as Zuka kissed his under jaw. She smirked as she continued to kiss down his neck 'till she reached his shoulder. She was enjoying the moans she was receiving. Suddenly Ritsu let out a loud moan as Zuka latched her mouth onto where the shoulder met the neck. She sucked lightly, nibbling a bit. Then she pulled away and looked at her handy work. A small hickey. Ritsu, feeling very courageous all of the sudden, kissed her furiously. Zuka smiled. She kissed him back jut as furiously.**

**After an hour of kissing, Ritsu was on his back as Zuka straddled his waist, again kissing up and down his neck.**

**"gasp Zuka?...Can I…groan ask you something?" Ritsu asked, moaning.**

**"Sure" she replied, her mouth on his collar bone, biting lightly.**

**"…Will you…I mean…"**

**Zuka pulled away, supporting her weight on her hand on either side of his head, leaning back on her knees. Her hair fell on Ritsu's forehead.**

**"Go ahead, no need to be shy."**

**Ritsu swallowed, "will you…be my…swallow girlfriend?"**

**Zuka smiled.**

**"Well, I don't know…the fact that we've been making out for an hour, hmmmm. I guess."**


	6. Chapter 4 cont

**Hey everyone!! Sorry I haven't updated in forever!! Busybusysbusy!! Hope you like it!!**

**Chapter 4: cont.**

**"**_**Well, I don't know…the fact that we've been making out for an hour, hmmmm. I guess."**_

**Ritsu giggled and caught onto the sarcasm. Then suddenly, in a burst of courage he kissed her neck. Her neck, her cheek then right under her ear where he earned a moan. So he continued to kiss there. After 5 minutes, a knock came at the front door. Groaning angrily, Zuka got off of Ritsu and sat next to him. He sat up, fixing his hair and kimono top, which somehow giggle fell off slightly revealing his neck more than usual.**

**"Well it was fun while it lasted…maybe we'll have more luck tonight" Zuka smirked.**

**Ritsu blushed deeply. Suddenly there was pitter patter of feet outside the room. Ayame poked his head in.**

**"Oh good, you two are decent enough for company."**

**Zuka huffed, crossing her arms across her chest, as Ritsu blushed more. Ayame walked in, followed by a blonde boy who looked 11 or 12, then a taller teen about 15 with white hair on the top of his head and black on the bottom then Hatori and Shigure.**

**"Oh hello Momiji, Hatsuharu, Hatori, nice to see you again" Ritsu greeted standing up, bowing.**

**"Ritsu!! It's been so long!! How have you been?! Ohhhh!! Is this your girlfriend?! Ayame and Shigure told us about her and you! Congratulations!!" yelled the blonde (Momiji).**

**"She does look like a boy…hm well Ritsu looks like a girl so I guess they even each other out" the black and white haired teen (Hatsuharu).**

**"Haru, don't be rude! Hi, I'm Momiji!! You're Zuka, right? Ignore Haru, he's just grumpy because of the weather" Momiji said.**

**Zuka stood and smiled at him and nodded.**

**"Nice the meet you."**

**"Zuka," Hatori stated as everyone sat, "I see you're getting quite comfortable here."**

**She turned to him and glared.**

**"Oh ya. I mean living with these two jerks," pointing to Shigure and Ayame, "do much fun. Only good thing here is Ritsu. Only reason I haven't jumped off the roof is because of him."**

**Ritsu blushed as Momiji giggled.**

**"Zuka-chan! That's not nice! You're so hurtful!" Shigure yelled as he cried into Ayame's shoulder.**

**"Bullshit."**

**"Zuka!! Language!" Ayame squealed.**

**"Oh I'm sorry. That's a load of bullshit" Zuka smirked as Haru chuckled.**

**"I like her."**

**Hatori sighed and sat down. Momiji sat next to Zuka and Ritsu with Haru on the other side of Zuka, Hatori across from them along with Shigure and Ayame.**

**"Zuka-chan, you're so mean! Ritsu! Tell her to be nice!" Shigure cried.**

**"Uh…um…Zuka…maybe you…should…um…be…a little nicer" he stuttered.**

**"You don't have to listen to them! ... Fine but only a little bit nicer. It's not like I'm going to enjoy it."**

**"giggle Shigure-san and Aaya-san are just sensitive. They're not that bad" Momiji reasoned.**

**"You'd think they were used to it by now. I mean even if it's been better since Tohru got here, Yuki and Kyo would use any excuse to yelled and hit Shigure" Haru stated.**

**"So Zuka-chan, how long are you going to stay here? I mean, what are you going to do when Ritsu goes home? Momiji asked.**

**Zuka froze for a moment. She had forgotten that Ritsu didn't live there. Shigure smirked.**

**"She's going to stay here, of course! We can't kick her out."**

**Zuka turned to him angrily.**

**"No way in hell!"**

**"Please Zuka, there is no need from that kind of language" Hatori jumped in.**

**"It's okay, 'Tori-san. We're all adults here" Ayame giggled.**

**Zuka stopped and turned to Momiji, "how old are you?"**

**"Me? Oh, I'm 15."**

**"stare Really?"**

**"Yep."**

**"Anyway…um yes Zuka-chan, what are you going to do when I leave?" Ritsu tried to change the subject.**

**"…I…don't know…but I'm not staying with him," points to Shigure, "in the house!"**

**"Oh!! Come on!! It's not that bad! Besides, Ritsu can come and visit you everyday!" Shigure said.**

**"Why don't we talk about something else?" Hatori stated, sensing conflict.**

**"What's your favorite word?" Momiji asked Zuka.**

**"…Random. My favorite word would have to be egotistical" she stated, slightly glancing at Ayame.**

**2 hours later**

**Momiji, Haru and Hatori left and Ayame and Shigure were off…well we don't know what they were doing. --' Zuka and Ritsu were on the porch watching the rain.**

**"So Ritsu…what do you want to talk about?" she asked, laying her head on his shoulder.**

**Ritsu blushed and cleared his throat.**

**"Well…I'm sorry!! I can't think of anything!! I'm so pathetic!!" he yelled into his hands.**

**Zuka looked at him and frowned, "you're not pathetic! You shouldn't think that way! You're perfect the way you are! Don't let anyone tell you otherwise!"**

**Ritsu looked up at her; eyes intense, cheeks red with anger. Ritsu couldn't help it; he kissed her. She was shocked for a moment then kissed back. They started to make out and Ritsu started to get more aggressive. He pushed (lightly) Zuka onto her back. They pulled apart for air, Ritsu looming over Zuka as she had her arms around his shoulders.**

**"When did you get so aggressive?" she asked, jokingly.**

**Ritsu blushed, "I'm sorry, was I too rough?"**

**"No, not at all! I was just wondering" Zuka laughed.**

**"Well…I thought…you always seem to take dominance…and…well you seemed to enjoy when…I was a bit more assertive…so…well… I thought…" Ritsu studdered.**

**"S'okay Ritsu," Zuka smirked, biting onto his bottom lip, "I liked it."**

**Ritsu blushed more was Zuka kissed him.**

**'Wow. She looks so beautiful with her hair sprayed out like that…oh no! That was so perverted!! My Zuka doesn't deserve such dirty thoughts…wait… 'my'?... I guess…well she is my girlfriend…so…' Ritsu was intrupted by Zuka moaning lightly.**

**'Oh god! Did I make her do that?! OMG!! I have to continue this! I must keep Zuka happy or she might leave me!!'**

**Zuka, again sensing something, broke the kiss.**

**"What's wrong, Ritsu?"**

**"Nothing."**

**"Ritsu…" Zuka started.**

**"…Okay…well I was just thinking that I had to keep you happy…so you won't leave me."**

**Zuka stared.**

**"Ritsu… I would never leave you!! I've never been happier in my life than just being around you! You don't need to try!" Zuka explained.**

**Ritsu was about to cry at this point.**

**"I LOVE YOU!" he blurted out.**


	7. Chapter 5

"_**Ritsu… I would never leave you!! I've never been happier in my life than just being around you! You don't need to try!" Zuka explained.**_

_**Ritsu was about to cry at this point.**_

"_**I LOVE YOU!" he blurted out.**_

**Chapter 5: "Awkward!" **

**~next day~**

**Zuka was in the kitchen making rice balls. She had her back turned towards the door. Ritsu looked into the room from the doorway.**

"**Good morning Zuka-chan" Ritsu said cheerily.**

**Zuka jumped, screeching and whipped around holding a hand over her heart.**

"**Holy shit! Oh…Ritsu…*breathes* you scared the crap out of me!"**

"**OH MY GOD!!!! I'M SOOOOOO SORRY ZUKA-CHAN!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!" Ritsu spazzed as he grasped Zuka's hands.**

**Zuka laughed and held his hands as well, "it's okay Ritsu! You didn't mean it!"**

**Then she leaned in and kissed him on the nose. Ritsu blushed and smiled smally.**

'**I'm sooooo lucky to hae such a great girlfriend' he thought.**

"**Good morning everyone!! Oh my, am I breaking up another romantic moment" Ayame burst in through the door.**

**-_-# Zuka closed her eyes as an annoyed look spread across her face, vin pulsing on her temples.**

'**Breathe in, breathe out…I'm going to kill him…no, calm down for Ritsu…damn…' Zuka thought.**

**Ritsu, still holding her hand, looked at her worried.**

'**Oh no…please don't get angry…please.'**

**She looked up at Ayame and smiled [fakely].**

"**Good morning Ayame-san. How did you sleep?" Zuka stated as cheerful as she could bare.**

**Ayame blinked then smiled brightly. He ran up and hugged her, she stood frozen in rage.**

"**Oh my Zuka-chan!! You are finally out f that bad weather blues!! And you're finally coming around and warming up to me!! How absolutely wonderful!!"**

**Zuka could feel anger boiling in her stomach but for Ritsu's sake, she swallowed down.**

"**Sure."**

**Ritsu couldn't help but smile. Zuka was learning to tolerate Ayame! Or she was a good actor. Either way, she wasn't angry. He let out a sigh of relief. Then Ayame skipped out of the room to tell his 'Gure-san'. Zuka turned to Ritsu and closed her eyes again.**

"**You have no idea how hard it was not to beat him to a pulp."**

**Ritsu blinked.**

"**You mean… you were holding it in? Why?" Ritsu asked.**

"***opens eyes* For you, silly. I want you to be happy and if I'm fighting, you always seem to worry. So I swallowed my pride and held it in" she explained.**

**Ritsu was about to cry. He lounged at her, wrapping his arms around her neck, accidentally knocking her into the counter.**

"**You're the best girlfriend ever!! You're too good for me!! Thank you SOO MUCH!! I LOVE YOU!!" he cried.**

**Zuka chuckled and smiled, putting one hand on the counter and one hand around his waist.**

"**I love you too."**

**~Shigure's Office~**

"**And then she said 'good morning. How did you sleep?' It was so awesome! She's warming up to me, 'Gure-san!" Ayame exclaimed.**

**Shigure laughed.**

"**That's great, Aaya!"**

**Ayame looked up and sniffled, "I knew it'd just take some time! Everyone warms up to me eventually!"**

**Shigure smirked perversely, moving next to Ayame.**

"**Oh yes, that is true. But I'm the one who warms you around you…" he leaned in, kissing him on the neck.**

**Ayame giggled and wrapped his arms around his 'Gure-san's neck, "oh Shigure! You always know what to say."**

**And right as Shigure continued to kiss Aaya's neck, Zuka and Ritsu walked in.**

**... Everyone froze, Zuka and Ritsu wide eyed and blushing, Ayame smiling and Shigure smirking up at them.**

"**Awkward!" Zuka stated and an out with Ritsu.**

**Shigure and Ayame chuckled.**

**~Zuka & Ritsu~**

**After they were back in the safety o the living room, they stopped running. Ritsu was blushing bright red as Zuka coughed to cover her blush.**

"**Um…*cough* anyway, maybe we should just leave a not" Zuka offered.**

**Ritsu nodded. Only moments before…the 'awkward' moment, they had decided to go out and go shopping. So they scribbled a quick note, leaving it on the counter and put on their shoes. Zuka wore a pair of loose jeans, tight red shirt under her trademark hoodie. Ritsu (after borrowing some of Shigure's clothes) wore a light blue button-up shirt, original jeans and a long tan trench coat. It had stopped raining but was still damp.**

"**Alright! You'll have to show me around…I don't know where to go" Ritsu said shyly, holding hr hand as they walked down the driveway.**

"**K! No worries just follow me!" Zuka stated and stepped closer to him, causing him to blush.**

**~In Town~**

**People stared at the odd couple. Ritsu looked down, frowning. He let go of her hand and stopped. Zuka turned back to him, confused. The more people that whispered about them, the worse Ritsu felt. He felt like he was going to cry.**

"**Ritsu-kun, what's wrong? Are you okay?"**

**Ritsu nodded and wiped his tears away, his hair covering his face. When he looked up fake smiling, eyes red and teary, Zuka got angry. She looked at a group of girls who were pointing and whispering. She lost it.**

"**WHAT?! YOU GOT A PROBLM WITH US?!?! A GIRLFRIEND AND BOYFRIEND CAN'T HOLD HANDS?!?! MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS!!!!!" she yelled at them and grabbed Ritsu's hand, storming off.**

**All of the mouths of the group of girls dropped and they scrambled away. Ritsu, to say the least, was shocked. He just let Zuka drag him to the park. Once they were stopped by the bench by the swing set, he recovered. Zuka was silent and had both fists clenched to the point her knuckles were white. (She had let go of his hand.) **

"**Those beotches!! They thin they can just judge us without even meeting us! Agh!! I hate people like that!! They get me so MAD!!" and she punched a tree.**

"**Zuka?...It's okay…you said yourself…don't worry what other people think, as long as you love yourself, that's all that matters…" Ritsu pleaded hugging her from behind.**

"**Ya, but they mad you cry!! I can't forgive them for that!" she said turning into in the hug wrapping her arms around his waist, "but you're right…come on…let's just finish shopping and go back."**

**Ritsu smiled and nodded.**

**~A Store~ 30 minutes later**

**Zuka again was storming out of the shop with Ritsu in hand.**

"**Zuka! He didn't say anything to us…please, we should go apologize!"**

**Zuka was fuming red down the sidewalk. People unfortunate enough not to move, got pushed out of the way. The smarter ones moved right away.**

"**He deserved it! He was talking about us! I'm not apologizing!" she yelled, dragging them along.**

"**But you didn't have to push his face into a cake! Zuka!"**

**Zuka stopped. They were right outside of the entrance to the park. She turned back around.**

"**Ritsu, do you know who that was?! That jerk was my ex-boyfriend! He cheated on me with 3 girls! He deserved it!!"**

**Ritsu froze.**

'**Oh no! I upset her!' Ritsu thought.**

"**Um…Zuka-chan?...Do you wanna go get some takoyaki? (note: from vol. 8 chap.45)" Ritsu asked suddenly. *Takoyaki-dumpling made with bits of octopus meat**

"…**Takoyaki? Why takoyaki?" Zuka said suddenly calm.**

"**Well…you see… back when I first met Tohru, she told me something. That she wanted to find her reason for living in someone else…find someone who will want to eat takoyaki with her than anyone else. And I realized…that I have found someone who I want to eat takoyaki with more than anyone else…so…will you eat takoyaki with me? Because I think that **_**you**_** are my reason for living…" Ritsu stated. (again note: from vol. 8 chap. 45)**

**Zuka blinked for a second, absorbing what was just said. Her heart was beating fast in her chest.**

"**I'm your reason for living?"**

**Ritsu blushed and nodded, "I know we've only known each other a few days but…I feel it…"**

**He was wringing his hands as Zuka stared at him.**

"***smiles* Ritsu…I would love to eat takoyaki with you…more than anyone in this entire world. Because…like you said, you're **_**my**_** reason for living…I'm so glad I mt you Ritsu. You're probably the only reason I'm alive right now. *grabs hand* Let's go find some takoyaki…"**

**Ritsu smiled feeling a tear run down his face and looked over to see Zuka wiping one from hers.**

**The End! **


	8. Note

**Note: Hey!!!! Ok so review! I was thinking of starting a sequel…..i have some thoughts but I need some good ideas…….review me your thoughts! Bu for my fans, here's a short part of what happened when Tohru, Kyo and Yuki FINALLY got home…..**

**Tohru, Kyo and Yuki walked into the dining room to find Shigure and Ayame making out.**

**"Perverts!! Get off each other before you scar Tohru for life!" Kyo yelled.**

**Then they walked into the living room and found Zuka and Ritsu making out on the couch.**

**"What the hell!? Is everyone pumped full of hormones that are causing them to molest each other?!" Yuki yelled.**

**Zuka looked up from her spot lying on Ritsu, glaring.**

**"Ah shut up, Princy. If you feel left out then go molest Tohru in your room. And Carrot Top can got get molled by his girlfriend…I don't care…." She growled.**

**"You don't even live here!" Yuki said blushing.**

**"Ya! Go somewhere else to molest Ritsu!" Kyo yelled, beat red.**

**"Actually….she does live here now…since her and Ritsu are getting serious, she accepted the offer I made her. I knew it was only a matter of time!" Shigure stated, popping out of nowhere.**

**"What?!" Kyo and Yuki yelled.**

**Tohru figgeted in the background.**

**"That crazy bitch is living here now?! Fuck that!" Kyo yelled.**

**"For once, I agree with Kyo…." Yuki mumbled.**

**Gasp!!!! Yuki agreeing with Kyo?!?! Oh my goodness!!!!!!! What will happen next?! Help me out!!!**


End file.
